


Lonely

by jarethsmoon



Category: Gotham (TV), L.A. By Night, Supernatural, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, i'm trying., probably a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsmoon/pseuds/jarethsmoon
Summary: "Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym."― Stephen KingI've been alone for 30 years. I had to leave my family when I was turned into a vampire. I had gone to a carnival and was attacked by one of the workers as I left. I was saved by a woman.





	1. Ch. 1 Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Own Vampire the Masquerade or L.A. By Night or any other Fandoms I reference.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets the Baron of the Valley and his Coterie.

"Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym."  
― Stephen King

L.A. surprisingly, made me feel less alone. I could sense several of my kind and it was comforting in a way. I was watching the god-awful concert in the college Quad from the roof. I felt something behind me. I pulled out my knife and spun around.  
"Who are you?" I heard a voice ask. I saw a figure that looked like a cheap eldritch abomination.

"You first and you got something here." I said, spinning my hand around the entirety of my face.

"I know." He smirked "It doesn't work like that. You are in my domain." he said.

"Alice. Now will you please tell me your name?" I asked, an almost pout on my lips.

"Jasper. What Clan?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, head cocked.

"Not another one." he sighed he pulls out a flip phone and types something.

"You are the first of our kind that I've spoken to for more than two seconds before trying to kill them, usually succeeding." I said.

"How old are you?"

"What year is it? 2018? About 30-35 years. I assume that's what you're asking." I said.

"How have you survived so long?"

"I was kind of a badass as a human. I figured some of the legends were true. I broke into blood banks and got blood when I needed it." 

"I'm impressed." his phone buzzed and he read the text.

"Follow me. The others want to meet you." he said.

"Ok. Lead on." I said. I texted Carver and let him know that the Griffith college group was granting me an audience and I'd let him know how his Childe was doing. I put my phone in lockdown before following him. 

Jasper got us into the building.

"This is so obvious and mob-boss-like." I said as soon as I walked in.

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"you obviously haven't lived in Gotham." I said.

"You have?" he asked.

"It's very easy to hide in that cesspool." I said.

"I can respect that." he said as the elevator opened to the floor.

"Who's that?" Carver's Childe asked.

"My name is Alice. I've been on my own since the 1980s. I know next to nothing about this society or any rules."

"Ok. Alice, First things first Why are you in L.A.?" the obvious leader said.

"I like big cities, It's easier to hide. L.A. was just another stop." I said.

"She's mentioned living in Gotham." Jasper said.

"Yeah. That's who I was texting by the way if you were wondering. A contact of mine in Gotham. He offered me a night-time bartending gig. I told him it wasn't in the cards for me right now. He knows nothing. He thinks I'm just a drifter." I said.

"Alright why didn't your sire teach you?" He asked.

"I kinda ran off. What I remember is leaving a carnival. Then someone sinking his fangs into my neck. As I was blacking out I heard a woman murmuring that everything was going to be fine. I woke up, got scared and ran." I shrugged.

"seriously. You're chill about this?" the Childe asked.

"Sweetie if you want to survive in this shithole of a world you have to adapt or you die. If I ever met the bastard who killed me I'd slit his throat and make him bleed out. I ever meet that nice lady who saved my dumb ass I'd kiss her." I then winked at the other female.

"Darling what is up with your outfit?" she said. I looked down. I was wearing my usual high waisted jeans and a tank-top under a leather jacket. 

"What's wrong with it?" I said, offended.

"So much. I can't even start." she said.

"You do realize I've been constantly on the move for 30 years. I could very easily be wearing clothes from the 80s." I said, almost challenging her to say more.

"She's right." Jasper said.

"I could also look like a hobo." I said.

"True." she said.

"So we need to figure out what clan you belong to." the leader tried to take the conversation back.

"I know I can do some sort of magic." I then prick my finger with my claw and smear the blood onto my talisman and allow myself to blend in with the wall behind me.

"So you're either a Assamite or a Tremere." Jasper said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Assamites are assassins and have a tendency to drink other Kindred dry, which is very taboo. Tremere are kind of witches." the leader said.

"Ok. Sounds very racist and sketchy but fine." I said. 

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"No where really. I mean I break into abandoned and condemned houses and stay the night. Though I do have an apartment in Gotham. I was planning on trying to find a place when I heard that band and got curious." 

"Ok so first things first we need to get you a place to stay. Then we need to get you to see the Tremere. They can help you. I'll give Eva a call about you." He said.

"I'll take her." Jasper said.

"Be careful. Remember what happened last time." the leader said.

"Great talk but I left my dufflebag on the roof. In that dufflebag is everything I own So before we go I need to get it." I said.

"Alright. I'll make the call. Be careful." the leader said.

"We will." Jasper said.

We went to the roof and got the dufflebag. I pulled one of my special guns out and handed it to him. 

"Just in case of trouble. Give it back when we're in the clear." I said.

"What is it?"

"It's a Colt. I stole it from the Men Of Letters when they tried to use it to kill me about 5 months ago. I got this that day." I ran my fingers over the scar on my cheek. "I stole two. It's fully loaded. Don't shoot yourself or me." I pulled out the other and tucked it into my belt.

"Men Of Letters?"

"Basically they gather information on things like us and are determined to exterminate us. They're hunter-scholars. Annoying as all hell." I said.

"Oh."

"There's a branch based in Kansas and I have an agreement with the brothers that run it. They're my nephews or were before I died." I said.

"You contacted them?"

"More like I wasn't very careful and they caught me. They found out who and what I was and let me go." I said.

"Hunters let you go?" 

"They're not your average hunters." I said.

"Obviously." Jasper said.

We walked to the parking garage.

"You do know how to drive?" 

"Yes. I'm not an idiot."

"Are you sure?"

"I died when I was 23 not thirteen."

"Ok."

"And I have stolen a few cars before and after I died." 

Jasper looked surprised.

"Most people think I'd never do something like that in a million years. They're always surprised when I stab them in the back." I said.

Jasper smiled and threw the keys to me. When we got into the car he vanished.

"Jasper?"

"I'm here." his voice came from the seat.

"Can I learn how to do that?"

"We'll find out. Drive." Jasper said.


	2. Ch. 2 Blood right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Jasper go to find out her Clan. Trouble ensues.

We arrived at the Observatory. Jasper explained what was going to happen. I was going to bleed into a chalice and the Tremere would tell me my generation and clan.

"So you're the marvel that's managed to survive this long." The tremere said.

"Yes? I think that was a compliment. I'm Alice." I said.

"I am Eva. Let's get started." She said, handing me the chalice and a knife. I hand the chalice to Jasper, pull my sleeve up and cut my arm and allowing the blood to fill the goblet. The wound closed as I willed it. Eva swirled her finger in the blood. It burned away, smelling sweetly. "Interesting. Alice, an 11th generation Assamite."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I cannot help you. You have poteintaI for blood magic but not what I can help you with. I will contact a friend of mine who is an Assamite Sorcerer like you. She can help you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"I'm surprised you can use blood magic with no one to teach you."

"I dabbled in witchcraft when I was human." I said. "I just discovered my blood got more powerful after I died."

"Interesting. Do you happen to know Rowena?" she asked.

"MacLeod? Yeah. We're kind of friendly rivals or we were? Are? I mean I haven't seen her in several years but you know when you're immortal time gets away from you." 

"I will send the Assamite to you." 

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll get in contact with my friend and let her know where your couterie is. She'll find you." 

"Thank you for your help."

"We've got incoming." Jasper said.

"Human?" I asked.

"I just see headlights." Jasper said.

"Fantastic." I said, drawing my Colt. I turn to Eva.

"Go back inside, try to secure it and if you can do anything from in there to help, do it."

"What are we doing?" Jasper asked.

"You are going to do your little disappearing act. I'm going to greet our guests with as much charm as I can muster." I cock the gun. "Wait for my signal."

"What's the signal?" Jasper asked after he disappeared.

"You'll know." I said, putting the gun behind my back.

The car pulled up and I recognized the guy who came out.

"Ketchup. What are you doing here?" I snarked.

"Give them back." he said.

"No idea what you're talking about...Shit" I trailed off as the 67 Impala I knew belonged to my nephews drove up.

"Hiya Al. Where are the colts?"

"Colts? I only have one." I pulled it out, pointing it at Ketch.

"I know you stole two." Ketch said.

"I did not and I kinda like this one. If you don't want me to kill you I suggest you leave." I said, my lips drawing back to reveal my fangs.

"Let's not start fighting." Sam said, getting out of the impala and standing between us.

"Sam, don't." I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting answers." I stated.

"Where are the others?" Ketch asked.

"Around. Jasper should be close and is probably ready to kill if he needs to." I said, hoping he got my meaning.

"Jasper?" Sam asked.

"Don't react. I'm behind you. I'm assuming the two from the Impala you don't want harmed." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, that's his name. Yes I make fun of him for it because of Twilight." I said.

"Got it. Also if you do what you just said I will give you hell." Jasper said.

"I vote we just kill her." Ketch said.

"I'd love to see you try." I said to both Ketch and Jasper.

"No one is killing anybody." Dean said.

"Oh please Jasper could go up behind Ketch and slit his throat and I wouldn't be able to stop him. I'm not saying that you should. That would bring the Men of Letters down on L.A. and I don't want to have to tell the Kindred in charge you brought genocide on us." I said. "Besides if anyone is murdering Ketch it's me. Bastard gave me this fucking scar." I touch the scar on my cheek.

"Seriously. We have an agreement with her."

"The American Men of Letters do. Not us." Ketch said.

"You're right." I said, moving the gun to point at him around Sam.

Suddenly Jasper appears and he has a knife to Ketch's throat and is holding him in place.

"Checkmate, Ketchup." I smirked.

"Now You're going to leave Alice and L.A. alone because we aren't the only ones here. There are stronger and older ones who would have no hesitation about killing you to save themselves." Jasper said.

"Understood." 

"Good." Jasper throws him into the front seat, shuts the door and disappears again.

"Your friend is terrifying." Dean said as Ketch drives away.

"Honestly, we just met and I agree. Although I did threaten him with a knife."

"Then you insulted me." Jasper's voice came from behind me. I jump half out of my skin.

"Yes but honestly it could have gone worse. I could have screamed, I could have slashed your throat." I said.

"Point. Remember when you met Benny?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know he saved you in Purgatory." I said.

"She tried to kill Benny but to be fair so did I." Sam said.

"You nearly succeeded." Dean said.

"Anyway, Jasper meet my nephews, Sam and Dean Winchesters, the luckiest or unluckiest idiots in the history of the world. Jasper is one of my couterie or what you two call my nest."

"Pleasure." Jasper said, Is it bad that I could imagine him doing his smile that only served to unsettle people.

"Where you staying?" Dean said.

"Not sure yet."

"You can stay with me tonight if Victor can't find you a place." Jasper said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Be safe." Sam said, giving me a hug.

"I will. Keep each other safe. Call me if you're going to be in town or if you get a case. Or just call me with updates." I said.

"Will do." Sam said.

"I think I'll be hanging around Griffith college if you guys need me. Please don't piss off any Kindred I don't have the time to pull your asses out of the fire."

"That's fair. By the way the government recently contacted us about what they called blanks. Be careful. I think they know." dean said.

"Fuck." I said.

"We need to leave. Now Victor needs to be told." Jasper said.

"Yeah, get in. Boys, call me."

"Stay safe." Dean said.

The two got into the car and drove off.

"I assume you want me to not mention your nephews." Jasper said.

"I'd appreciate it. Those two get into enough trouble without my help. I don't want to bring the Kindred of the world down on them." I said. "If anyone asks I have informants. No names mentioned."

"Of course."


	3. Ch. 3 Shit hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice spends the night at Jasper's and Annabelle's sire comes on the scene.

Jasper called Victor while we were in the car and Victor agreed that I should probably stay with Jasper tonight and appreciated the heads-up about the hunters.

"We need to hide Victor's car. We'll take it back tomorrow." Jasper said.

"Ok. You do it. You know the area better than I do." I said.

"Good point." Jasper let me into his home and helped me find my way to a chair. We pass a cage.

"Do I wanna know?" I asked.

"Probably not." he said.

"Now I'm curious." I said. "It's either a Kinky thing or a job thing."

"No offense but we just met. I don't trust you yet. Also the others don't know about this and it's going to stay that way."

"Of course. Your shit is your shit. I have plenty of my own." I said and Jasper goes to hide the car.

I pull out my phone and see Carver texted me back.

_Good. I might be making myself known soon. How is she doing?_

_She's a bit of disaster but seems to be learning. I didn't get to talk to her much. They don't know about you._

I send the text and he sends back.

_Sleep tight sweetheart. I'll see you soon._

When Jasper comes back I had already locked and turned my phone off.

"Alright So I can curl up here. It's your home. I am not arguing with you." I said.

"You crash on people's couches often?" he asked.

"Sorry I've had this fight with the boys any time they wanted me to crash at their place. I usually sleep curled in a ball underground on concrete so this is so very comfy." I said.

"Alright then. Good night." he said and walked toward what I assumed was his room. My head dropped to my chest as I curled up in the chair and slept as the Kind of L.A. woke up and went about their days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You have no where to run Hunter. I might just Embrace you. Nah....too much trouble." The damned Kindred said._

_"Go to hell." I spat, weakly. My vision faded._

_"You poor thing. Everything is going to be fine." A female voice said, before I lost the ability to hear._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shot out of the chair and landed on my face.

"Ow." I mumbled.

"You Ok?" Jasper's voice came from over head.

"Peachy." I said, pushing myself off of the ground.

"You were whimpering."

"Same goddamned nightmare I've had for 30 years, My embrace." I said.

"You remember it?"

"Not really. It's the fear before I was bit and then a woman saying everything was going to be fine. I felt so powerless. Never again." I said.

"I understand. Victor texted me. He's got a place set up for you and Nelli needs your measurements."

"At least she's not dragging me clothes shopping." I said.

"Small mercies." jasper said. We drove to the coterie and dropped the SUV off.

"I have no clue what my measurements are so Nelli needs to do them." I said.

"Not an issue darling." She pulls out a tape measure.

"Great." I said.

She took my measurements and noted it on her phone.

"You will have a whole new wardrobe by the end of the month." she said.

"Thanks. Please don't make it all fancy. I am not like that and I never was. I only owned one nice set of clothes and I used it to impersonate a federal agent." I said.

"Fine. I'll get as many casual clothes as nice but please don't just leave the fancy clothes in the closet." she said. "I need to take care of something and try to do some damage control on the scandal."

"I promise. Now Victor, Jasper said you had a place for me." I said.

"Yes." Victor handed me a keyring. "I'll text you the address."

"So Before all of this happened. Annabelle and I investigated the leak and found this." Jasper pulled out a paper wrapped capsule. A familiar scent hit my nose.

"That's solid blood." I said.

"What?" Annabelle asked.

"I've seen this tactic used before. You market this as a drug that gives you a very long high. You can turn campuses, cities, clubs in days." I take the capsule and smell it. "Very far from the First. This won't change a human."

"How do you know that?" Victor said.

"In my travels I met a very old Vampire. I say Vampire because he did the whole blood drinking thing but he was not a Kindred. I mean he had a set of retractable fangs and by that I mean all of the teeth were canine. We don't have those. Trust me I checked myself." I lifted my lip and pressed down on the gum and no fang popped out. "He taught me several things on how to identify blood. Smell is just as good as taste."

Suddenly my phone rings.

"Alice." I say answering it.

"Alice, Darling. I need a favor." The vampire I was talking about, the first of his kind, spoke with his usual polite but slightly bored drawl.

"Depends on what it is."

"Do you know a place I can stay in L.A.? I assume you're there."

"Funny you should ask that. I'm actually with a Kindred Friend of mine who just got me a place. I'm gonna put you on speaker." I then do so.

"Hey Old friend, Can you repeat that favor you asked for?" I said.

"Yes, I'm looking for a place in L.A. After The Men of Letters tried to wipe us out I've been trying to replenish our numbers. I've been making rounds to the major cities." he said.

"I'm sorry but I am the Baron of one of the areas and I cannot allow you to Embrace people all willy nilly." Victor said.

"I had forgotten you called it that. Young Man, I assure you this is not a willy nilly operation. I am the first of my kind and I did not make it this long without careful planning. I assure you Baron that I have no intentions on breaking the Masquerade, as you call it. I have lost several of my children in the recent months and it has been difficult but I want to rebuild." Alpha said.

"How can I trust you?" Victor said.

"Ask Alice."

"Can we?"

"He keeps his word. He's pulled my ass out of the fire a few times. Just don't go after any of his kind and you're good. Also, Remember that one thing your people used when Eve started to build her army?"

"Yes."

"Who knew the formula?"

"Anyone who knew died during the Leviathan attack. There was a notebook I believe. It was lost when the house was raided."

"Someone's doing it but the blood isn't strong enough to Embrace." I said.

"Of course. A recreational drug I assume." He said.

"Yes."

"I'm changing the favor. I'll text you with the details. Goodbye and good luck. I hope to see you soon."

"I hang around Griffith College. See you around, old timer." I say and hang up.

"Why do you call him old-timer? if what he says is true He's very powerful."

"It's an inside joke. I thought he had a thing for me and I told him that the age difference was too much. After he realized what I meant He joked that he was too much of an Old-timer for me. The rest as they say is history." I said.

"Only you." Jasper said.

"I'm charming in a backwoods way." I said.

"Alright so these capsules are being distributed during the Sour sugar performances." Victor said.

"Is that that god awful band in the Quad?" I asked.

"Yes." Jasper said. I shudder.

"They aren't that bad." Victor said.

"Yes they are." Jasper and I say in unison. My phone buzzes and I check it.

_Find the Notebook._

I text Carver.

_We need to talk. I need help paying back a boon._

_Whatever you need sweetheart. I'm in the Quad._ was the reply.

"We should check out the concert." I said.

"I agree." Jasper said and had a look of suspicion.

"We find the dealer. We can stop this. Also we get a weapon of mass embracing if we need an army." I said.

"Point." Victor said.

We all headed down to the Quad and Annabelle spotted him. My phone buzzed.

_Did you think I wouldn't find out?_ Oswald texted me.

_What thing?_

_Your heritage, Assamite._

"Well shit." I muttered.

_What do you mean?_ I sent back.

_We are more alike than you know. Come home to Gotham. We need to talk and I need your help._

_I'll see what I can do. Give me 5 mins Pegs._

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"I need to head upstairs. I need to make a phone call and do damage control."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Victor asked

"No, I'll get it straightened out." I said, before going upstairs.

I dial the familiar number. "West Gotham bank how may I assist you?"

"I'm having an issue with my business account. For the Iceberg Lounge."

"You're secure." Penguin's voice came to me.

"What the Fuck?" I said.

"I am planning a hostile takeover and Declaring Gotham as an Anarch Free City but I need your help."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. How'd you find out about me?"

"I always knew about you. I liked what the Anarchs were selling." he said.

"Ok. Why call me?"

"You were smart, you kept the Masquerade exceptionally well."

"So what do you want?"

"Come home. Help me rally the Arkham Kindred and we get ready to assist the L.A. Anarchs." he said.

"I have some things to wrap up. I'll need time." I said.

"Alright. Let me know when you can come." he said. I heard the elevator moving.

"Gotta go." I said.

"See you." He hung up.

Carver stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello, You dumbass son of a bitch." I went up and hugged him.

"You two know each other?" Annabelle looked betrayed.

"Yes. He wanted to reveal himself in his own time. He saved my ass in Detroit. I owe him one." I shrugged.

"You told us you hadn't met any other Kindred." Victor said.

"I never said that. I said I hadn't met a Kindred I didn't try to kill, which is a lie because I was surrounded by them and never noticed."

"She did try to kill me. I staked her through the shoulder..." Carver said

"Ruining my favorite jacket." I added.

"Then I asked her if she had any idea what she was doing. She snarled at me and I waited until she calmed down before helping her navigate the general Kindred world. We parted ways but I asked her to head to L.A. to check up on you a week ago." he shrugged as everyone turned to me.

"it was hard to get your attention." I said.

"We've been dealing with stuff." Victor said.

"Back to the matter at hand, Thin Bloods." Carver said.

"Right." I said.

"They're real?" Victor asked.

"Yeah." Carver and I said.

"What are Thin Bloods?" Annabelle asked.

"Basically a step above ghouls, Their blood is weaker than any of us. I've met a few. They can be helpful, they want to be helpful. That explains the blood pills." i said.

"Blood pills?" Carver asked.

I pulled it out.

"Does that have anything to do with that Boon you need help with?" Carver asked.

"Yep." I said, holding it out to him "Take a whiff."

"Definitely blood."

"O positive to be exact." I said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I may have taught you some of my tricks but not all of them." I said.

"Students head back to your dormitories, return to your residences. leave the quad." a bullhorn goes off.

"I need to know about these guy connection to Blaine and Mark and Eleanor." Annabelle said.

"That I don't know." Carver said.

"Mark and Eleanor?" Victor turned to Carver, "You know about Mark and Eleanor?"

"I know about everything." Carver said.

"He finds out things about people that catch his interest. It's how I know I still have living human family and that my brother died a few years back." I said.

"He said their names earlier. We were all in on the whole... I was part of...Mark and I have this group, the group out there. We fight for what's right, and we started getting to a point where we didn't know if peaceful protest was enough to make a difference, and so... we torched a senator's office." Annabelle said.

"Respect." I said.

"You fire bombed a government building?" Victor said.

"It was beautiful." Carver said.

"What was all that fucking high and mightiness about, you're a criminal..."

Annabelle cut Victor off "Nobody got hurt!"

"You do terrible things," Victor said over her. "This isn't fight club, what are you talking about? You torched a Senator's building."

"Nobody got hurt and we've... there was nothing. He had money in the police! There was no way anybody was going to bring this guy down." Annabelle said.

"That's true." Carver said.

"That's Gotham at its core." I said.

"Did that bring him down?" Victor asked.

"Usually sets them back." I said.

"I wasn't asking you." he said.

"Set him back quite a bit, yes, actually." Annabelle said.

"That is also true. Set him back quite, you did great work." Carver said.

"Fuck you." Annabelle said.

"I torched a Wayne enterprises building that was exploiting at risk youth, with the resident Vigilante's approval. Fun times." I said.

"You never told me that." Carver said.

"You never asked. The Joker is a Kindred, by the way." I said.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, he's that one clan that has a few screws loose." I said.

"Back on topic, Annabelle. Listen. Yeah, no one got hurt, except you. You were going to, if I'm not misunderstanding, you would have died." Jasper said.

"Yes that's true." Carver said.

"You were dead." Jasper said, waiting for it to sink in.

"So Nick was going to come after me?" Annabelle said, her firebrand attitude still shining through.

"He did." Carver said.

"He did come after you." Jasper said.

"But I survived." she said.

"You did not." Jasper said.

It wasn't sinking in.

"You don't understand what we're telling you." I said.

"You did not survive that. I got you out of there, I turned my back on you for maybe a minute to make sure that we weren't being followed and you were just gone. You went fast. You didn't even eat. but yeah, you were over. Annabelle was over." Carver said.

"He didn't kill you. He brought you back." I said.

"Is it getting through, babydoll?" Carver said.

"I see." Annabelle said, withdrawn.

Sirens are going at that moment. Victor pulls out his phone and sends a text.

"Listen, we can keep talking, but we all have business to take care of." Carver looked at me when he said that. "And I will accompany you on dealing with these two. One way or another."

"Yeah," Annabelle seemed to still be processing everything.

"They'll be time for everything." Victor said.

"Yeah," Annabelle pulled her self together.

"Are you good to go?" he asked.

"I mean, sure, so Okay." she psyched herself up "I guess I should thank you." Annabelle said.

"You can but you don't have to." Carver said.

"But at the same time maybe you should have just let me die?" she said. I smiled at her sadly.

Carver sighed "I think you're going to figure out that's not how the world works, kiddo, at some point. We don't let things happen. We take a stand and you deal with it. You know that better than anybody. If something needs changing, you change it, and if a building protects something evil, you burn it to the fucking ground." he said.

"So we going after these guys?" Annabelle asked.

Victor again texts on his phone.

"I don't think Annabelle and Carver should be in the same confined space yet." I said.

"I 100% agree." Jasper says.

"Jasper knows how well I drive. I can drive the two of us to the address." I indicated Carver.

"Sounds like a plan." Victor said.


	4. Ch. 4 From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finishes the favor. Carver and Alice have a heart to heart and Alice makes her decision

Alice pov

"Do you even have a car?" Carver asked.

"I have a motorcycle back in Gotham but no I don't." I said.

"Victor has several." Annabelle said.

"You know, everybody knocks it until you need what I got. Yes I have two cars available here, and one of them is trailing Sour Sugar right now. Yeah we can go. We should probably go out through the tunnels. There's a lot happening outside right now." Victor says.

"That's probably the best idea right now." I look at Jasper as I say it.

"Text Mark and tell him there's cops here and not to come." Victor said.

"Attention Students this is your final warning." 

"No, don't tell him that there's cops, he probably would come to get arrested to make a point or something. You handle it, I don't know." Victor said to Annabelle.

"Okay." she starts texting him. "Fuck." she mutters. She shows Victor something.

"We can't. We can't. We can't." Victor says.

"You're just gonna let them... You..."

"What would you have us do?" Jasper said.

"We can't do anything, without exposing ourselves and I already died once. I'm in no hurry to do so again." I said.

"Call them off or something." Annabelle said.

"That exposes us. When we do stuff like this, Hunters flock to us. Trust me I used to be one. I'd see something odd in a paper and check it out and kill the monster responsible. The guys who made that," I indicate the gun that Victor pulled out "are Feds. We cannot afford to let them gain any more traction against us or even Hell, the British Men of Letters. They don't care about the Americans Jurisdiction and they can and will try to kill us. The only reason Jasper and I are alive is because the Americans showed up and gave Jasper enough time to get the drop on one of their trained killers." I said.

"What's the point of having the power then?" Annabelle threw the words at me.

"That's the spirit." Carver said. I gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. Annabelle sent one last message.

"He's nice, he's not that bright." Carver said.

"Fuck you." Victor said.

"I mean..." Jasper trails off

"You spend centuries being an angry teenager, and you're going to criticize my kid for taking a stand? Fuck you." Victor says. Carver laughs.

"YOu're dating his kid?" I turned to Annabelle.

"It's a thing." she said.

"Let's go." Victor goes to the elevator. All of us follow suit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get a set of keys. We hear the sound of weapons being fired and Annabelle clenches her jaw and tenses up. Carver pulls out his phone and texts someone.

"Did you do what I think you just did?" I said, as he got in.

"No fucking clue what you're talking about." he said.

"What you did for me in Detroit." I said.

"Yeah. They'll have a bad night but they won't go to jail." he said.

"I know I call you an asshole but I actually think you're a great guy. You'd thrive in Gotham." I said.

"So this boon, what is it?" he asked.

"There's a notebook with alchemical formulas for mass-turning and other physics-defying feats. We need to retrieve it and then I need to call my friend with it in my hands. It was lost during an attack on his home by these nightmarish creatures that nearly enslaved our food supply with no one realizing." I said.

"Are they still around?" he asked.

"As far as I know, Hunters have taken care of them, if not angry monsters trying to get vengeance." I said.

"Monsters?" he asked.

"Werewolves, wendigoes, shapeshifters and such." I said.

"I'm sorry Wend what?" he asked.

"Monsters that eat people, mostly due to starvation and isolation. Think Donner Party more than Hannibal." I said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the building and made our plan, I stuck with Carver. Or rather I tried to. Things went to shit Quickly and I had to stop to make sure Victor wasn't going to Frenzy and Carver was gone. Jasper I think killed two people, accidentally. We all went our separate ways. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove back to my haven alone, because Carver deserted me. So I thought. He appeared next to my car when I was stopped on a quiet street.

"Jesus, don't do that to me." I said, as he got in.

"Hi, sweetheart. I got it." He said. 

"Thank you, you lovable asshole." I park the car and turn off the headlights. I pull out my phone and call the Alpha. I put it on speaker.

"Do you have it?" he asked.

"In my hand. I had a little help. Remember that guy I told you about? The one who staked my shoulder?"

"Yes I do." alpha said.

"I retrieved it while Victor was busy dealing with the thin-bloods and Alice was dealing with Victor." Carver said.

"I thank you. Alice, I want you to keep it. Guard it. I may have use of it soon and I'd like to know it's in good hands." Alpha said.

"I will Old-timer." I said.

"Young man, I may ask for your assistance at another time. Alice, give him this number." Alpha said.

"Will do, sir." I said.

Carver gave me a look.

"Alright, get some sleep, Whippersnapper." he said.

"Good Night Old-Timer, good luck with the recruitment drive." I said.

"Good night, Alice." he said and hung up. I gave Carver the number.

"We did good. Mind if I crash with you, It's getting late." Carver asked.

"Yeah, Let's hope I can find the place, Victor got it for me today." I said.

With Carver's help we got to the haven and luckily it was already furnished with what a Kindred would need. Thick Curtains and deadbolts. There were two bedrooms and a den area.

"I'm almost sad to leave L.A." I said.

"You're leaving?" Carver asked.

"Yeah, A Kindred in Gotham wants to organize and push back against the Camerilla. You're welcome to join me. I could use the muscle." I said.

"You'll be fine on your own." he said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know. I've been keeping subtle tabs on you. I heard about your showdown with the Malk, Joker. You kicked his ass, from what I heard from a few Noss who saw it." he said.

"I nearly drowned in Pudding." I said.

"Yes but you escaped and beat him senseless." he said.

"Ok." I said.

"You'll be fine. You the right amount of guts and brains to get it done. Plus you know how to think like the Hunters, you'll be fine." Carver said.

"Don't get all mushy on me. You have a reputation, remember?" I said.

"So how long you staying?" he asked.

"End of the week. I'll let the others know tomorrow. I think I'll ask Victor if I can keep the apartment, in case I need to crash in L.A." I said.

"It's smart." he said. 

"Well Good Night or Good Morning I guess?" I said, going into the bedroom and falling asleep.


	5. Ch. 5 Make them hear you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's feeding habits come to Light and Alice gets a promotion she doesn't ask for. Also there's a party.

Alice pov

_"I'm surprised you survived. I guess I'll just kill you now, little Hunter." Anger burned in me as I looked into that asshole's eyes. _

_I snarled at him and in the blink of an eye I pressed him against the wall._

_"So you were Embraced? Where's your sire Fledge?" He choked out. I smirked._

_"Night, Night Asshole." I whispered, before sinking my fangs into his neck and draining him dry._

I shot up in the bed, panting. It was past sunset I could tell. I took a deep breath and rolled out of bed.

"Hello," I muttered as I passed Carver in the hall.

"I'm heading out. Check your phone." he said.

"Thanks, Mom." I muttered and pulled it out of my jacket. 

Victor had texted.

_We're meeting with the Ministry, doing Baron stuff, meet me at Maharaja._

_Guys, I appreciate the welcome but I never planned on staying in L.A. long. I'll tell you more in person later. _I sent back.

_What? _Nellie sent.

I called Victor.

"What do you mean you aren't staying in L.A.?" He asked.

"Gotham is getting organized and I was asked to help. I'm staying the rest of the week but honestly they need my help. I was wondering if I need to give back the keys for the apartment before I leave." I said.

"No keep it. It's yours." he said.

"What about your wardrobe darling?" Nellie asked.

"Most of the Kindred in Gotham have something to do with smuggling or other shady business, I'll borrow a truck and take it with me, promise." I said.

"Alright, but you better visit." Annabelle said.

"Please, if what I think is going to happen, happens I'll be going back and forth and you guys will be begging to get rid of me." I said.

"Alright I need to handle Baron stuff, speaking of which, is your friend still planning on doing things in my domain?" Victor said.

"I'm not a mind-reader. He's doing something, I do not know where." I said.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Victor said.

"See you." I said and hung up.

I got a call several hours later.

"We need help. Jasper might be in danger." Victor said.

"On my way." I said, springing into action.

I go to where I stashed the SUV. I went to Jasper's haven and no one was there.

"Where are you, guys? I'm at his haven." I said.

"We went through the back entrance." Victor said.

"I'm going to knock, then I'm going to break in if he doesn't answer." I said.

"Be careful." he said.

"I am." I said. 

I pull around the corner and stash the SUV.

I walk up and start knocking.

Nothing. Picking the lock took long enough that I had to activate my one spell to blend in with the wall. Once the door opened, I opened the haven and stepped in.

There was a woman in one of the cages.

"Work thing. That explains it." I mutter. 

"Help me!" she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That man he grabbed me and changed me. Then he started drinking my blood."

"The man in the hoodie, with the black things." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yes." she said.

"Really?" I said, not believing her.

"Yes." she said.

"What day did you get taken?" i asked.

She told me.

"Not possible. You'd be a hell of a lot uglier if that was the case. I don't know much but I do know that the curse would be setting in." I said, just as I heard the others breaking in.

"In here!" I yelled. 

"Thanks for coming." Victor said, then stopped seeing her.

"Don't believe a word she says. She claims Jasper turned her but if I remember correctly when one is turned into a Noss they get ugly." I said.

"That's right." Jasper said. "Now what the fuck are you doing here?" 

"They told me you were in trouble." I said.

"Nick told us you were in trouble." Victor said.

"What's with the werewolf?" I asked.

"Name's Strikes, Don't I know you?" he asked.

"Wait... Oh my god. It's you! You Son of a bitch!" I then punched his chest.

"So you are the vamp who was with the two hunters about a year ago." he said.

"Yeah. Long story on that one but to be fair we thought you were the one killing people. We found the thing that was and killed it." I said.

"Good." he said.

"I'll walk out with you." I said.

Once we got outside he turned on me and basically cornered me against a wall.

"Why did you come back? I made my stance about you being here very clear." he growled.

"I owed a Kindred a favor and needed to watch over his Childe. I was intending on staying far away from you." I said.

"You still owe me a drink." he said.

"Yeah I do. I'm leaving at the end of the week, maybe sooner depending on how this shit goes. Rain Check? Or you could stop by the Iceberg lounge when I'm in Gotham. I technically own that bar." I said.

"You're alright, Alice." he said.

"Yeah, you too Strikes." I said, giving him a one-armed hug.

"For a leech, you aren't too bad." he said.

"For a wolf, you're ok." I said.

"Take care." he started walking away

"You too." I called after him.

I leaned against the wall. Jasper and the others came out as a black car showed up.

Jasper walked up to me.

"I did knock before going in." I said.

"Thank you for not ripping the door off." he said.

"Subtlety is my strong suit." I said.

"Don't believe it. I remember what happened with the Hunters." he said.

"It was what the situation required." I said.

"So now everyone knows." he said.

"What was she talking about, you feeding from her?" I asked.

"I drink from Kindred." he said.

"So the cage is a work thing and a food thing." I said.

"You're not disgusted." he said.

"I've killed that way." I said.

"What?" 

"My nightmares. They are about him. The one who killed me. The Kindred I drained of vitae." 

"Seriously?" he leaned next to me.

"Yeah. Sometimes I'll want to steal something or lie through my teeth just to cause chaos. According to Carver, it is part of that monster still inside me." I avoided looking at Jasper.

"Who knows?"

"Carver and now, you."

"Why tell me?" 

"Because you see yourself as a monster and believe me you're not. You're a good person, deep deep down below all the self-hatred and shit." 

We watched as the girl was moved into the car and it drove off.

"I'm leaving later this week." I said after silence had settled over us.

"Why?" 

"Gotham needs me. We're going to fight alongside the Anarchs. War is on the horizon and we want to be ready when it hits." 

"What do you mean?"

"The Camarilla are sending a Prince to L.A. That is going to cause issues, that will lead to war." 

"You might be right." he said.

"I'm heading back to my haven. See you tomorrow." 

"See you." he said.

"Before you go, Alice. I got a call from someone Eva contacted. Said her name was Carmen. She claims to be an Assamite and wants to meet." Victor said.

"Give her my number and tell her to call me tomorrow." I said, getting into the SUV I've been "borrowing" and driving back to my haven. I got a text.

_Hello Alice. I am Carmen. We need to talk tomorrow._

_Ok. _I send back and curl up in my bed.

_Now we are alone. _A gravely voice chimes in my head.

The fuck?

_You remember me. I want to help you._

Bullshit. You tried to kill me twice and succeeded once.

_Yes but now I'm stuck in your head and you can learn what I did to you._

What?

_The Blackout darling, keep up_

Wait that wasn't blood-loss?

_Nope_

You bastard.

_Right back at you, Hunter._

Anyway, what do you mean learn?

_The secrets of the Ravnos_

Huh?

_You didn't know what I...Nevermind. Let's begin._

I Felt something shift in my brain.

I woke up shaking. I took some calming breaths and then called Carmen.

"Hello there darling." I nearly dropped the phone. I know that voice.

"You." I all but snarled.

"I'm glad to see you survived after running off. You are dreadfully behind my dear and I want to teach you." she said, in the same low voice she used one me when I was dying.

"Why didn't you just let me die? I'm sure you knew who I was and why I was at the carnival in the first place."

"I asked my sire the same question. I used to be a hunter as well. I never got an answer. I will tell you that I was lonely and I needed help." she said.

"You're a piece of work, lady." 

"I hear you have thrown your lot in with the Anarchs of L.A." 

"For now. I plan on throwing my lot in (as you put it) with the Gotham Anarchs." 

"No such thing." 

"Yet."

"Ah I see. You have that spark in you. You have a friend who is going to help you."

"I wouldn't call him a friend. I know him decently well."

"Sure. Now, what do you plan on doing when you get to Gotham?"

"Go up to every Kindred I find and talk to them about this, get them riled up against the enemy. We'll make the Camerilla listen and know they can't just look down on us for not being like them." I said.

"You'd've been an excellent Brujah, darling. We'll meet up in Gotham, there's no point in doing anything in L.A." 

"Agreed. Alright well I need to check in with my temp Coterie. So talk to you later." 

"Have a nice night darling." she said and hung up.

Penguin called me.

"We got an invite to a Kindred party, called the Succubus Club. It's in L.A." he said.

"We?" 

"I've been calling both of us Baron, until you can get here and the Kindred can decide who is better to lead." 

"So we're both invited. I own nothing Fancy. I need to call Nelli. I'll meet you there." I hung up on him.

I called Nelli.

"I got invited to the succubus Club. I need an outfit ASAP." I said.

"Get to Club Maharaja. I have something for you." she said.

"Thank you." I ran out to the SUV. I drove to the Club and parked.

"These are technically Victor's I've been meaning to give them back." I said, handing the keys to someone.

"How did you get an invitation?" Nelli asked.

"Remember the whole, I'm going to Gotham thing. Apparently I was named one of the Barons, in absentia. I just found out like ten minutes ago and called you." I said.

Nelli dragged me out of the room and got me dressed in a very nice pantsuit.

"Thank you for not making me wear a dress." I said.

"We're planning on getting rid of an enemy of ours tonight. You may need to fight." she said.

I ride with Nelli and Victor and when we get there, Ozzie is waiting. Nelli fills me in about the Club and the no weapons policy on the way.

"Hey." I hug him tightly.

"Hello Alice, Let's go shall we." he offers me his arm.

I take it and we walk up to the door.

"Barons, a pleasure to meet you." Victoria Ash said.

"Miss Ash, the rumors do your beauty no Justice." Ozzie says.

"I was going to say that." I said.

"Why thank you. You both clean up better than I expected."

"Gotham isn't exactly the cleanest place so I understand." I say, my words having a bit of an edge.

"Well enjoy the party." she says, I detected a bit of unease in her voice. Mission accomplished.

We get through the security checkpoint and Oswald turned to me and whispered in my ear. 

"My cane is also a weapon. I did not want to come in possibly hostile territory without something." 

I giggle and touch my amulet.

"I can also fuck shit up if necessary." 

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples. I hope you're enjoying the story. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Ch. 6 One Hell of a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party comes to a head and Alice demands an explanation for her new Baronship.

Alice pov

"This place reminds me of when the Joker took over." I said.

"Please don't talk to me about that." he said.

"Is that the Penguin?" I hear a whisper.

"You're being noticed." I mutter.

"Of course I am. No one here is my type." he said, scanning the crowd.

"Type?" I asked.

"Not traditionally beautiful." he said.

"So Nygma." I smirk.

"Shut up I'm not talking about that Malk." he said.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike him." I tease him. Miss Ash does suddenly appear in front of us.

"Enjoying the Party?" she asked.

"Yes. It's very nice. My friend here has a very specific taste and was wondering...well ask her." I nudge Penguin.

"Do you know of anyone in attendance who is not traditionally pretty?" Ozzie asked.

"I'm sure you can find someone to fit your tastes. I only handled the Kindred guest list." she said.

"Of course. We'll keep an eye out." I say.

She smiles and leaves us with Nelli in tow.

"I do not like her." Ozzie said.

"Neither do I. Nelli is a bit more down to earth." I say.

"Nelli?" he asked.

"The bluenette with Miss Ash. She got me this." I indicated the suit.

"She has good taste." Ozzie said. 

Annabelle waves me over.

"Annabelle, You look sexy." 

"You too. Who's your friend?"

"Oswald Cobblepot."

"Aren't you the Penguin?" Annabelle asked.

Ozzie laughs.

"Yes, I am."

"Are all Gotham Criminals Kindred?" she asked.

"Most of them." he said.

"Killer Croc is a maybe as far as I know." I said.

"How many do you know?" she asked.

"A lot." we both said.

"So you're the bartending gig friend?" Jasper asked.

"Ok. I lied about that. I was texting Carver when I said that." I said.

"Alice lying about something. How shocking." Ozzie said.

"Shut up." Jasper and I said.

"You enjoying the party?" I asked.

"Not my scene but it is an honor to be invited." he said and a second later Victoria Ash is right beside him.

I turn to Nelli.

"Thank you again for the outfit." I said.

"You have good taste. It looks lovely on her." Ozzie says.

"You're too kind." I say.

I watch Jasper moonwalk and Victoria giggle into her hand. I nearly growl under my breath and opt to concentrate and make her think her hair is on fire. She shrieks and tries to put it out. 

Ozzie turns to me.

"I did nothing." I said.

"Of course." he said.

"There is something weird going on here." Annabelle said.

"No kidding." Victor said.

"Hello Victor. This is Oswald Cobblepot, my fellow Baron of Gotham. Oswald this is Baron Victor Temple and Nelli G, Annabelle and Jasper. The four of them helped me out immensely when I arrived." I say.

"I am very grateful that you helped out one of us Gotham Kindred. I know most don't take us seriously but Gotham is one of the few Two Barony cities in the world." he lied smoothly.

"I have heard some wild stories from this one. Is it true there was arson at a Wayne Enterprises Building?" Victor asked.

"I knew it was you." Ozzie said, accusingly.

"You never asked me straight out and Batman helped." I said.

"He's a Kindred too?" Annabelle asked.

"No. He's human possibly a ghoul or something of the sort. He's not a normal human." I lied.

Ozzie and I exchanged a look.

"An Annoying Human. Don't sound so impressed with him." Ozzie snapped.

"I'm impressed with his work with the Fucking Joker. Ok. I've gone toe to toe with that bastard. He is a few nuts short of a fruitcake and that was before he was Embraced." 

"Point." Ozzie said.

"Gotham is wild." Annabelle said.

"You have no idea." Ozzie and I said in unison.

"Victor, that business we were talking about, It's time." I had stopped concentrating on the fire effect and Victoria calmed down.

"Excellent. Do you wish to assist?" Victor asked me.

"Thought you'd never ask. I need a weapon though."

"You didn't try to sneak something in?" he said.

"I'm not that rude. My gun is in your car if you ask Ib to get it and I'll meet her at the entrance. Jasper, Let's go get your weapon." I call out. He snapped out of whatever Ash did to him and followed me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Were you the one who made her freak out?" he asked, sotto voice.

"No idea what you are talking about." I smirk as we walk.

The security guard was alerted and we were allowed to retrieve our weapons.

Victor and the others trap Blaine as Victoria Ash gets on the mic and the music stops. As it happens I spot two familiar heads. 

I go over to them.

"Get out while you can, boys. This might get bloody and I can handle what's about to happen." I mutter.

"Only for you." Dean said.

"Shut up." Sam said, starting to sneak away with his brother.

"Everyone, please can I have your attention?" Everyone, minus us, immediately turn their heads to her. "I have a special event for our Entertainment tonight"

A spotlight hits Blaine. He is nothing compared to the shit i've faced.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he said.

Victor starts taunting Blaine and I tune it out. I watch Nelli go up to him and I move to flank him, pulling the Colt out and cocking it.

I step into the spotlight.

"You work with Hunters and I'm going to kill you with one of their weapons now." I put the Colt against his head and pull the trigger before anyone can react. 

Blaine falls to his knees as a light flickers inside his skull. The bullet hole is more of a burn and he disintegrates. 

"What the Hell was that?" Victor asked.

"That's the Colt. A hunter weapon." I raised my voice. "A weapon that was manufactured by the very people Blaine was helping. Blaine brought the Inquisition on L.A. and Gotham. For this he deserved the Final Death." I then turn, take Ozzie's arm and we leave.

I got a text from the boys. 

_She ordered the humans all killed, we heard as we snuck out._

"That was Bad ass. I might need to stay in L.A., due to the time. Do you know of anywhere?" Ozzie asked.

"There's Victor's club or my place. We have a lot to talk about." I said.

"Your Haven it is." he said. I gave him the address and a ghoul drives us there.

I received a call on the way back.

"I thank you for disposing of him but I do not appreciate the speed of it." Ash said.

"Miss Ash, We Assamites are know for our quick kills. Even Hunters know not to play with your food, lest your prey slips away." I said.

"I did not realize that the Baron of the Valley kept such company." she said.

"I owed him a debt for helping me find out exactly who I was, He asked for my assistance because I kill efficiently. Nothing more, Nothing Less."I said.

"Oh. I'm not a fan." she said.

"I'm honestly not a fan of the Massacre you just ordered." I snapped back.

"Touche." she says.

"If you'll excuse me, I have Baron Business to attend to." I say as the line goes dead.

"The nerve of that Bitch." I growl.

I'm still fuming when we arrive inside my haven. 

"Now Baron, Let's talk." Ozzie says to me.

"Ok, So what the Fuck?" I ask.

"It was Ivy's Idea. I gathered the Kindred I knew, minus the Joker and his Childe. Collectively we agreed that I should not be alone in power. I mentioned your coming return and the others agreed." he said.

"Ok. I'm less upset." I say and wish him a good sleep before retiring.


	7. Ch. 7 Fashion and other matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice picks up her Wardrobe and a stray. The Ivory Tower makes an offer and the Iceburg lounge is attacked.

A few days after the Succubus Club I went to Nelli's store to pick up my wardrobe. On the way I noticed a guy hanging around. I told Oswald's man to pick up the shipment, while I dealt with this.

"Hello." I said as I walked up to him.

"Hello."

"I'm guessing you're one of the feds that escaped the club that caught fire." I said.

"You're a blank."

"A vampire, yes." 

"Shit. Alright, I'm at the end of my rope. I'm probably going to die soon and thought Nelli would be the most reasonable." he said.

I scoffed. "Of all of them I think I'm your best bet at survival." 

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be a hunter and I'm leaving the city like tomorrow."

"So you can help me." he said.

"I can get you somewhere safe, with other hunters."

"Really?" he looked suspicious.

"I only ask for two things. One, keep an eye on them and keep me updated on them. Two, if I need help you come." I stated.

"Alright, fine." he held out his hand and I shook it.

I pulled out my phone and called Sam and Dean.

"Hi Boys." 

"Hello Alice. What's up?" dean asked.

"I have someone here interested in signing up." I said.

"Seriously?" Sam said.

"Yep. His name is..." I trailed. He grabbed the phone

"My name is Gregory Demetrios...Holy shit. It's you two. You know her?" he asked.

I took the phone back.

"He's the Fed who approached you? This guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. So why does he want to sign up?" Dean asked.

"It's that or the Baron of the Valley has him axed. He's safer outside of L.A." 

"Ok. How's he getting to Kansas?" Sam asked.

"Excellent question. You guys will need to pick him up. I don't trust that he won't be killed otherwise. Where are you?" I asked.

"Home." Dean said.

"Can you get to Gotham sometime in the next week?" 

"Yes. Where do we meet?" Sam asked.

"Iceburg Lounge. Give my name and mention that I have a package for you. I'll take care of the rest." I said.

"Great. See you then." Sam said.

"See you." I hung up.

"You know the fucking Winchester Brothers?" Gregory said.

"They are my older brother's kids. And what about you, Gregory? You tried to recruit them."

"I prefer Greg and I'd heard stories about them. They show up where the freaky shit is. We figured we could use the help." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "So you pick the two most dumbass unlucky hunters in the world. Seriously?"

"How was I supposed to know that?" he said.

Oswald's man came up to us.

"It's all loaded up." he said.

"Excellent. Gregory here will be coming back with us." 

He muttered "Greg, It's Greg."

"The boss will want an explanation." the Ghoul said.

"I'll handle it." I said.

"Alright but it's going to be a tight fit." he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the truck. We did have to squeeze but I squeezed into smaller to sleep before so It's fine.

We get to the Iceburg lounge and Oswald blows a gasket in our shared office.

"A HUNTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BROUGHT A HUNTER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was pacing, which is really funny looking with his limp.

"One, there is no need to scream in my face. Two, he's only going to be in Gotham for a week at the most. Three, I already told him he's not allowed to try to kill anyone here. Four, I only told you to be polite. I'm going to be responsible for him." I stated calmly.

"We already deal with Batman. Why another?" Oswald asked, quieter.

"He asked me to help him. He'd have died within the week." I said.

"He'll be gone at the end of the week." 

"Yes. I called my guys to come get him. They're based out of state." 

"Alright." Oswald stopped pacing and sat down at his desk.

"Good. Ok. So what's happened since I've been gone?" I sat across from him.

Scarecrow is back in Arkham, Riddler is out, Joker is Joker, his Childe has been hanging around outside the Iceburg Lounge and Croc has been recruited to be security for the club.

"Excellent. We need it." I said.

"So Bartenders?" he asked.

"Who'd you get?" 

"A few Ghouls of mine. None as good as you." he said. 

I smiled. "Naturally." 

"So what should we do about the Childe?" Oswald asked.

"What do we know about them?" I asked.

"Her name is Harleen Quinzel, goes by Harley Quinn. She worked at Arkham as a doctor, Joker's doctor."

"Ah."

"He tricked her into letting him go and Embraced her. It seems like she might be breaking away." he said.

"So should we invite her into the fold to keep and eye on her?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." 

"Good, Let's do it. I'll talk to her the next time she is spotted." I nodded.

Now let me explain a few things about Gotham. We have always had a sort of Kindred Justice system. It used to be Batman's job but I guess now we can share it a bit. Basically Arkham is a prison for Kindred and very dangerous Kine. The Iceburg Lounge is Ozzie and I's club and it takes up one square block. There's guest rooms, holding cells, private rooms, the office and rooms for the two of us. My apartment is a block away so if I don't want to sleep there I just go home. The room for me, as I understand it, has always been for me. Ozzie just forgot to mention it when we thought the other was Kine.

================================================================================

It takes a few nights before Harley is seen. Killer Croc alerts me and I go out with Blush of Life activated, like I'm going out for a smoke.

"Those things will kill ya, ya know."

"So will hanging around the Joker." I say, not looking up.

"I have no clue what ya're..."

"Cut the crap, Harley. I know who your sire is. I've had to fight your sire." I look up into her eyes and I grab her and pin her to the wall.

"You're that girl Mr. J talks about. I came to warn ya guys. He's planning something big. He met with this guy, Vannevar. I think he's planning on attacking." She said.

"Are you planning on helping him?" I ask, pressing her into the brick work.

"No. I love 'im but what he does ain't right." she said.

"Come with me." I said, releasing her.

She followed me up the fire escape and to the office.

"Baron, we have a guest." I told Ozzie.

"Miss Quinnzel." he said.

"I'll go do my once over of the club, try not to kill her." I said.

"No promises. If she broke the masquerade severe enough I'll have no choice." he said.

I gave him a look over Harley's shoulder.

"I'm kidding. I won't punish her for her sire's sins." he said, laughing.

"He's an idiot and doesn't know how to deal with women." I said, walking out of the office.

================================================================================

I scan the dance floor and notice something happening on near the Entrance. I make my way over and see a very snooty guy arguing with Croc.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"M'am I didn't realize you were back." Croc said.

"You are one of the Barons of Gotham, correct?" the man asked. I lean in.

"Kindred?" 

"Yes and I need to speak to you and the other Baron about an oppourtunity." he said.

"Mr. Jones, please inform Mr. Cobblepott about our guest. I'll take you up to one of the private rooms and we can chat." I say.

"Do you mind?" he indicates his guards.

"If you insist, You have a right to feel safe." I sighed.

"Miss Winchester." Riddler comes over.

"Edward, darling, I can't chat right now. Any problems please let Mr. Jones know."

He leaned in.

"Oswald mentioned a new Coterie member." he whispered.

"He's with her now. He really should have told me about you being a part of the coterie but I've been busy so it's not all his fault." I said, through clenched teeth.

"Let's head up." I said, smile plastered on my face. The group of us made our way to the largest private room.

"The boss should be here soon. He's finishing something up with Miss Quinn and both of them will be here shortly." Croc said.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. Yep deciding to have him on security was the best idea.

"He's quite intimidating." The mystery man said.

"Gotham isn't known for the niceties of other cities. Having a huge guy who looks like an alligator helps keep interlopers out. Anyway. I am Baron Alice Winchester and this is Edward Nygma. Might I inquire your name?" I asked.

"I would prefer to wait until the other Baron has arrived. I don't like to repeat myself." he said.

"Of course." I said. There was an awkward silence.

"Do you..." Edward started.

"Do not finish that question. I don't want to be here all night, Riddler." Ozzie said.

"I like his riddles." Harley said.

"I like how they wind you up Baron." I said, mockingly.

Ozzie sighed.

"Hello, I am Baron Oswald Cobblepot and this is Harley." Ozzie said.

"I am Chaz Price and I come with an offer from the Ivory Tower." The other Kindred in the room said.

There was a knock at the door. I get up and open the door.

"There are two men who claim you have a package for them." Victor Zsaz, a ghoul of mine, said.

"Take them to one of the other private rooms and let them know I will be with them as soon as this is finished. Also, let Greg know that he might be leaving tonight." I said.

"I will." he said and left, the tally mark scars on his neck becoming visible.

"My apologies just a little issue needed to be taken care of." I said the smile still plastered on.

"So the issue is taken care of." Ozzie said.

"As soon as this meeting is over." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Alright, so your offer?" Ozzie said, turning to our guest.

"Join the Ivory Tower and the Prince might be willing to help with the ah... General unease that comes with dealing with Gotham." I exchanged a look with Ozzie.

"We'd need to know exactly what the Prince will do." Ozzie said.

"How do we know that The Prince isn't planning on helping our enemies attack us. Kindred enemies, that is." I said, as Harley looked uneasy.

"Why would I be here if that were the case?" Chaz asked.

"Recon. The only enemy I can think of hasn't set foot here since we changed locations because of our security. He doesn't know the layout. You've been on the key floors, probably took a good look around. I mean it's what I'd do." I said, relaxing further into my seat.

"Interesting theory and I understand your hesitation. I'll be in Gotham for a bit so take your time and think about it."

"I assume you're staying at the Golden Calf." Ozzie asked.

"It is the fanciest hotel in Gotham, despite the fact it's Catwoman and Two-face's venture." I said.

"What do you have against Dent?" Riddler asked.

"Do you not remember the time he tried to kill me on my way home from the club. It was before we moved locations." I lied smoothly.

"I don't remember that." Edward said.

"It happened while you and Ozzie were in Arkham." I said, hoping he'd get my hint.

Chaz's face changed slightly. hook, line, sinker. he bought it.

Croc bursts in. 

"We have a problem. The Circus of Strange." 

"Fuck. Get the signal on now!!!!!!!" I stand up and vanish. Carmen had been teaching me some things.

"Deadshot already did." he said.

"You guys stay here, We'll handle it." I said. Penguin gave a look in my general direction.

"Secure the upper floors, no one gets past the dance floor. Evacuate who you can. Harley you're with me. Let's put that mallet of yours to good use." I told Croc. He ran out and Harley grinned.

"Thought ya'd never ask." She walked out the door.

"We'll hold up here. Make sure they don't survive the night." Penguin said, remembering what Professor Pyg had almost done to his Kine friend.

"On it boss." I said, before leaving. 

"Do you enjoy riddles?" I heard as I was leaving.

"Not the time." Penguin said.

I chuckle to myself and head down stairs. It was pandemonium. I sighed and started down when Batman arrived. I make my way over to him and turn visible.

"Took you long enough." I said, pulling out my knife.

"Joker." is all the vigliante said. Thankfully the Kabuki Twins had been handling the Circus prety well as we stepped in. I stabbed Pyg and then bashed his head into the bar.

"Bats, Penguin want this one." I called as I let the unconscious man drop.

"Fine." he said, tossing one of the usually on fire one toward me. I punched the flying man and he was down for the count.

"You guys got this?" I asked.

"Yes." Croc said.

"Great." I pick up Pyg and carry him to the holding cells. I stop by the room the boys are in.

"Everything is under control. Greg will hopefully be here soon." I said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Just an attack by one of Gotham's human nutjobs." I said.

"Need help?" Dean asked.

"Security has it handled. Just wanted to inform you two, now I have a meeting to go to." I said, smiling as I left.

"Sorry for the delay, by the way Baron, your birthday present is in the holding cells. Have fun." I said, reentering the conference room and sitting in my chair.

Ozzie gave me a look before it dawned on him.

"You didn't?" he asked.

"I did. He's unconscious." I said.

"You are an angel amongst us all." he said.

"You know it. Anyway, it is safe to leave, Batman should be here to finish the clean up with the cops so be careful and if you must feed, don't get caught." I warned Chaz.

"I thank you for your hospitality." he said, getting up.

"I also apologize for earlier. We get a lot of unwanted visitors so we try to keep people who we don't know or trust out. You were the former." Ozzie said, rising and shaking Chaz's hand.

When he finally left, I turned to the others.

"We aren't actually taking the deal, right?" I asked.

"Of course not." Ozzie said.

"I agree." Edward said.

"I need to call Selina and Harvey." I said, pulling out my phone and dialing the Golden Calf.

"What's up darling?" Selina asked.

"Selina, you will be getting some sort of message from Chaz Price. He's trying to gain a foothold in Gotham for the Ivory Tower. You must play along. We need an in. I couldn't think of anyone better to do this." I told the Toreador.

"Of course I'll help darling. I'll talk to Harvey and we'll let you know any updates." she said.

"I love you." I said.

"See you around. Also there's an Assamite who just checked in. She said she knows you. Carmen." Selina said.

"My sire. I kinda ran off when I woke up and she just connected with me recently." I said.

"Alright as long as you're sure she's not Cam." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You'll have to play nice with them." I reminded her.

"The things I do for you and Gotham. Also Bats wanted to know how things were going with the Joker investigation." she said.

"We have promising leads. Tell him we need to meet." I said, aware of the Toreador gossip chain.

"I will. I heard about the attack. Is everyone fine?"

"Yes. The Circus is no longer a threat." I said.

"Good, be careful. love you darling." she said.

"Bye, remember the plan." I said.

"I will. Bye, darling." she said and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a break around Thanksgiving while I get caught up on L.A. by Night. Probably won't be back until the New Year.


	8. Ch. 8 The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bats plan to take down Joker. Carver calls in a favor. Eva asks for help.

Alice pov

I knew someone was in my apartment when I entered.

"Hello, Baron." Batman said.

"Next time a little warning." I said, sitting down on my couch.

"Selina told me you had intel about Joker." 

"He's been meeting with the Ivory Tower. Harley couldn't hear about what but she knew he went to meet with Vannevar, the Cam Prince."

"Harley Quinn, the Joker's childe, Harley Quinn."

"Yes, We don't trust her but she says that she knows what he's doing is wrong." I said.

"So she could flip." he said.

"Yes. I believe she is scared of Joker. Joker was a nutcase before he was Embraced. The Embrace messed him up further. I can only imagine what he is doing to her." 

"Joker has making some bold, risky moves lately." 

"Agreed."

"We just need to catch him."

"Locking him up won't do any good. We need to take serious action. He'll have a trial and Penguin and I will show our power as Barons. We need to make a statement. Also, there's an Ivory Tower goon here. Name's Chaz Price and he'll be contacting Selina and Two-face to try to overthrow the Barons."

"thank you for the warning. I'll keep an eye out." he said, before leaving through the window he entered.

I adjusted the curtains so no sun would get in and I went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke I checked my phone.

_Hey Sweetheart. I need your help._

_With what, Carver?_

_I'm in Gotham and I need a place to hide._

I sighed.

_Go to the Iceburg Lounge. Give my name and tell Croc that I allowed you in. Show the messages if need be._

_Thank you Sweetheart. I owe you one._

I sighed again and got up and changed to go sit in my office and wait for Carver.

"What's up with you?" Ozzie asked as I entered in a bad mood.

"Carver needs my help. I'm supposed to meet with Carmen tonight but I don't think that's happening now." I growled.

"Calm down. Call Carmen and let her know what's happening." He said.

Zsaz knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Guy named Carver here to see you and he brought a Fledge with him." he said.

"Send them in." I sighed.

"I'll leave." Ozzie said, going to the door that leads to his living space.

"Hey Sweetheart." Carver said, hugging me.

"Hello you idiotic Troublemaker." I said, hugging him back.

"I missed you." he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sanctuary. This one." he indicated the girl. "Dug a bit too deep into a certain Kindred's past and was attacked by a Ventrue Named Fiona. I was passing through, saw her, decided to turn her." he said.

"Fucking hell." I said, rubbing my face.

"I'm sorry but she, like Annabelle was on my radar. The girl is an amazing journalist and could be an asset." Carver said.

"You owe me a boon, understood." I told him.

"I expected nothing less, can you help?" he said.

"Of course I can. I just need to make a few calls. One sec." I go to Ozzie's door, open it and stick my head in. "Oz, what apartments and houses are up for grabs in the city?" I asked.

"Coming." He said. I walk out.

"Oz takes care of properties and acquiring them for most of the city's Kindred." I explained to both of them.

"Handy." Carver said.

"I'd recommend living away from the Arkham district and Crime alley also is a walking Masquerade Breach waiting to happen." I told the girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's just say we've had a few close calls with muggers going after Kindred and usually ends in death. And Arkham is the Kindred Prison. That district is very dangerous for Kindred." I explained.

"So where'd you recommend?" she asked.

"For you, near here. It's a center of crime and close to Crime Alley but it's secure enough that you don't have to worry about people breaking in during the day and accidentally turning you to ash." I said.

"I have the portfolios. So where are we looking at?" Ozzie asked.

"Close to the club for the girl. Carver, Where do you plan on staying?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you if I could crash with you but that's not happening. Close by would also be good." Carver said.

"I'm thinking the Old Gotham Post." Ozzie said.

"Yeah. I agree." I nodded as he pulled out the papers for that building.

"It's a three story building that's kind of a Kindred hub. I think like 5 patrons of the club live there when they aren't scheming in their lairs." he said.

"5?" I asked.

"Harley." he said.

"Oh." I said.

"So you're telling me you can get us apartments in a building with Super Villains." The girl said.

"A lot of the 'Super Villains' are actually Kindred." I said.

"Ok?" she looked to Carver.

"Let's do it." he said.

"Great, well I have to go meet someone. Oswald will get you both set up." I said, before leaving and texting Carmen.

I get on my bike and drive to the Old Arkham Asylum. It was abandoned about ten years ago and it's the best place for training Disciplines.

I get to the place, turn on Unseen Passage and walk in. I feel something Whizz by my head and I dive out of the way and pull out a knife. I feel something near my face and lash out becoming visible as well as Carmen.

"You're getting better." she said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're late." she said.

"Carver called, needed a place. He sired someone. I had to handle it." I said.

She sighed and then continued to teach me more about Quietus and Celerity.

I left an hour before dawn and sped to my apartment and Batman was waiting for me.

"We have proof Joker has shattered the Masquerade." he said.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow. Make sure he can't escape." I said.

"I already informed Baron Cobblepot." he said.

"Excellent." My phone rang. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Hello, Baron Winchester." Eva said.

"Hello Eva what's up?" I asked.

"I have a favor to ask you." she said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Would you say that Gotham is safer than San Diego?" 

"From my understanding of the situation yes. We're one of the most organized Unbound cities. Why?" I asked.

"There is a group of Tremere called the Wyrd sisters and they are going to need somewhere safe to live."

"Of course we can set them up, here. I'll also have to explain the unique situation of Gotham." I said.

"The boat they are on is heading to Santa Monica." 

"When will it arrive?" 

"Tomorrow night." 

"I'll have my people there and One of the two Barons will be there. We'll work out the specifics later."

"Thank you Baron, have a good rest."

"You as well Eva." I said, then hanging up.

I texted Ozzie about what just went down.

_We'll delay dealing with Joker_

_Is that a good idea?_

_Maybe not but Batman brought him to the reinforced holding cell._

_Alright we'll deal with him soon. Do you want to meet the Tremere?_

_I'm better with the club business. Take Crane, Edward and Harley as well as Zsaz._

_Alright. See you tomorrow._

I sighed and put my phone away, checking everything, and then falling asleep.


End file.
